Vampire Chat Room
by cornflowers
Summary: When Edward is with Alice one day while Bella is at the Cullen's, Bella decides to check out Edward's laptop, and finds a very interesting website...
1. rewrite

okay, so looking back at my old chapters that i wrote i realize this story sucked.

heh. yeah, i feel bad for everyone who read it before.

i believe i am a better writer now, well at least i hope! :)

so, somehow, this story became popular, and i would like to make it a bit better, so i don't feel so horrible. yeah.

anyway, um, well here it is.

i hope you enjoyy.


	2. one

-

chapter one

-

I looked out the window at the leaves falling down to the cold autumn ground. The sky was cloudy, and gray. I sighed, turning back from the window, and jumped.

"Edward!" I said, grabbing my heart.

"Sorry Bella," He said chuckling, grabbing me, and setting me in his lap. I cuddled into him, shivering from his cold touch. He wrapped his arms around me, letting me rest my head on his chest. I sighed, content.

"I'll be right back, love." Edward said, gently setting me down on the couch. Of course. All day, for some mysterious reason, Alice had needed Edward. I inwardly sighed. It was the third time today that Alice had needed him.

"All right…" I said resuming my position of looking out the window. There really wasn't much out there, but green.

"Sorry love, but this is the last time, I promise." Edward was immediately gone, leaving me to sit in silence. I looked away from the window, as rain started to come in a slight drizzle. What could I do to keep myself occupied? My eyes scanned the large bed sitting in the middle of the room, to Edward's ridiculously large CD collection, to his laptop. Aw! His laptop. I really had no clue how long he would be gone, so why not check my e-mail?

As quietly as possible, I walked over to the laptop, sitting down next to it, and turning it on. As the screen loaded, a website popped up. I gasped, reading the title. It couldn't be, could it? I mean, if Edward was on it, it wasn't just some fake thing…right? Blinking a few times, I reread the title, making sure I had read it correctly.

Welcome to the Vampire Chat Room.

For Vampire to communicate, and meet others of the same kind.

It really couldn't hurt to take a peak…

-

-

heh. so there it is.

hm.

i honestly feel lotss better about this chapter then my first one. i had them in the saame doc, and i read over the first one, and couldn't get through it. so, i hope this one is ...sort of... better. :)

now, i think you should reeeeview. it maaakes me verrrrry haaaappppy. (:


	3. two

-

chapter two

-

My finger pushed lightly down on the enter key, and I entered 'Vampire Chat One.' There were various rooms to choose from. Did Edward seriously use this, or any of the other Cullen members? Did actual vampires use it? Did the Volturi know about it? My head was swimming with unanswered questions.

The screen had finished loading, and the room popped up on the screen. Edward definitely had an account. Whether he used it or not, I guess I was about to find out.

**Haley Fisher:** Hey Edward!

I was instantly bombarded with a message. Well, he obviously talked to people on here. Should I tell her I am not Edward? What was I supposed to do? I hadn't thought this far before entering. I had just been curious. This couldn't turn out well, right? This person could just be an internet friend, right? It didn't really sound like Edward, but everyone had their quirks.

**Edward Cullen:** Hey.

That was simple. I still could decide to announce I wasn't Edward.

**Haley Fisher:** How is your life going? How is Bella?

So she knew about me, I wonder what Edward told her about me.

**Edward Cullen:** Bella is good. My life is fine. And you? Just thinking…

That didn't sound like Edward. I wasn't very good at this.

**Haley Fisher:** I am great. Just was thinking about you actually. I haven't seen you in a while. What are you thinking about now, Ed?

I was starting to wonder exactly what Edward had told her. And she was thinking about him? They were just friends, Edward had never mentioned her before.

**EdwardCullen:** Why were you thinking of me? Yeah, it's definitely been a while. And, don't call me Ed!

Yeah, that sounded like Edward, he hated the name Ed! Or any nicknames, really.

**HaleyFisher:** Well, umm…it's nothing, just reminiscing I guess…

**EdwardCullen:** About?

I was getting really curious. Was I missing something? This couldn't be… no, it couldn't. I really needed to stop letting my imagination get to me.

**HaleyFisher:** Uh, I can talk to you about it later… Maybe you er, could call me. I must go for now though… Jake needs to use the computer.

**HaleyFisher has left the room.**

Okay, this was definitely different. And something I could never picture Edward doing. Hm. She had just left me entirely too curious, and bored, again.

I looked down at the laptop clock. Crap, it had been twenty minutes. How did I spend that long talking? I had to get back on this website though, it was too interesting to forget about it; quickly searching for a pen and paper I jotted down the website URL, hoping to get on when I eventually went home. Edward would definitely be back soon, and if he saw me, I was definitely going to be in trouble for that. I quickly exited the chat room, and closed the laptop. Trying to move quickly, and quietly over to the couch proved to be a difficult task, and I tripped right as I was close to the couch, making my landing a little better. I groaned into the couch, deciding I was to lazy to get back up.

"Hey," Edward said softly surprising me. "Alice said that was all she needed, and that she was done, but I am terribly sorry Bella, but I think we need to get you home, unfortunately." He looked upset about something.

"Okay Edward," my mood dropping, "I will see you tonight I guess." I said trying to get into a better mood. He frowned. "What?" I said quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to hunt. I will pick you up for school tomorrow though, and make it up to you." He said in a sweet tone, making my breath hitch.

"Aww…okay. I will hold you up on that promise." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Now let's get you home." He picked me up, and we were at his Volvo in seconds. I got in, and before I had my seat belt strapped, he was right beside me. The drive home was silent. We reached Charlie's within minutes. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, but then pulled away. I frowned.

"Don't worry, it's just that I need to hunt. I will see you in the morning." He smiled again, trying to cheer me up. It was working.

"What?" he asked innocently. I blushed a deep red, and opened the car door getting out quickly, remembering, what I was going to do tonight. Charlie went out of town on a fishing trip, and wouldn't be back for several days, so I had the house to myself. I watched as Edward pulled out of the driveway, then driving away quickly. That was fine for now. I entered the house, taking off my shoes, and slowly headed upstairs to start my dinosaur of a computer. While I waited for it to load, I headed to the bathroom, and took a shower. Ten minutes later I was back at the computer looking at the website. I was in the right place that is for sure. But, I didn't have Edward's password, the thought had completely slipped from my mind, what would I do? I searched around the home page, seeing if I could enter as a visitor. Nothing. But then the word 'register' caught my eye. I clicked it and hurried to make an account. What would I name myself, I mean I guess I could be Bella, but would Edward know? Of course he would. But I had to pick something. Isabella would do, right? I am sure he wouldn't honestly think it was me. There were probably tons of vampires named my name.

**Welcome Isabella.**

I clicked on the chat room button, and entered Vampire Chat One.

**Isabella has entered the chat room.**

I scanned the list of everyone who was in there. What the--? My eyes flew to the name, EdwardCullen. He said he had to go hunting!

Deciding to ignore that little fact for now, I chose to say something in the public chat so everyone could see what I said.

**Isabella:** Hi.

**JakeFisher:** Hey. How are you?

**HollyBlaze:** Hi!

**Matt:** Hello.

**EdwardCullen:** Hi Isabella, are you new to here?

Uh-oh. Edward. But, before I could think of what to do about him, a private message box popped up, blinking rapidly.

**JakeFisher:** Hi Isabella. I'm guessing your must be new, seeing you don't have anything on your profile. (:

Crap. We had profiles? Maybe I should have looked around before actually entering a chat room. I would have to fill it out, and worry about Edward, knowing who I was. What had I got myself into?

**Isabella:** Yeah. Heh. I am new to the website.

I minimized the conversation, and went back to the whole room, other things had been said, but I decided I would write in anyway. Knowing Edward, he would probably notice.

**Isabella:** Yeah, I'm new.

I clicked on the private conversation that was lighting up repeatedly. It was slightly annoying.

**JakeFisher:** Oh well that is cool. So umm…you're a vampire? You never can really believe anyone on here.

Whoa, that was kind of abrupt. What would I say? I mean, umm, was this guy a vampire? Should I believe him? I didn't know anything. I was in way over my head. This was turning out to be a bad decision.

**Isabella:** It's complicated, are you a vampire?

My heart started beating rapidly when another private conversation box opened up.

**EdwardCullen:** Hi.

-

-

so, im back, for now. hah. yeah, i know i fail at life for not ever updating, but my life is busy. hmmph. it's sad, truly. anywayy, enjoy it while it lasts. (:

huh. well, this chapter sucks im betting. i kinda wrote this/edited it quickly. it's finals time right now. :( -dies- mmmhm. yeahhh.

anywayy, let me know what you think, i welcome criticism, and negative things. yaaay.

haha. wow. im a weirdo. sorry.

well. now it's time for you to review. so get on with it. (:


	4. three

-

**chapter three**

-

What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? Man, I was in way to deep now to stop. I couldn't stop. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. I needed to say something, I had to say something. But, what did I say?

**Isabella:** Hello.

Okay, I definitely wouldn't be able to pull this off. But, then again, maybe I could. Act innocent. Definitely act innocent. I looked towards the window, at the window sitting open. Oh shit! I rushed up quickly, bumping my thigh into the desk, shaking the computer. "Ouch!" I squeaked, before clumsily stumbling over to the window and shutting it. To be totally safe, I shut the curtains allowing the room to be totally dark.

In my absence the windows had started blinking furiously. I opened them quickly, getting annoyed from the constantn flashes.

**JakeFisher:** Yes, I am a vampire. If you believe that. (:

It was so unrealistic. Vampires weren't supposed to tell anyone. So how, where, my head was swimming with questions. I was beginning to get dizzy.

Isabella: Oh.

**JakeFisher:** Yes. Complicated? Hun, you either are a vampire or you're not.

Hun? Where had that come from? What was I supposed to tell this guy? He could be some psychopath killer.

**Isabella:** No. I'm not a vampire… I know some though.

**JakeFisher:** Oh, well that's good. Being a vampire isn't that great considering you're damned eternally.

Whoa. Déjà vu? Did Edward and him know each other? They should be the presidents of the 'I Hate Vampires' club.

**Isabella:** I really don't agree.

Why was I even telling this guy all this? Something about him was just weird, comforting. He was like a light and I was drawn to him. There was definitely something about him, and I didn't even know him that well.

**JakeFisher:** Oh well, a lot disagree. Did you ever update your profile?

No. I really needed to do that, and stop talking to this guy for a while. But first I needed to see someone's profile. I had no clue what I should put on my profile. What did vampires put on their profiles? There preference in humans? Animals? Ew. I clicked on his profile, hoping to get some idea, and maybe make some of the questions stop. I froze. His picture was breathtaking. His ebony hair framed his face, reaching just past his pale ears. His face was chiseled perfectly. What stood out the most were his eyes. Liquid topaz. He was a vegetarian vampire. The thought made me laugh. Then I snapped out of it. How long had I been staring? This guy must have thought I died!

**JakeFisher:** Hello?

**Isabella:** Yeah, sorry, I'm here. I was … doing something. I looked at your profile by the way. Very cool.

Did I just say 'very cool?' This was not good. I was being so not-my-self. He probably knows that I stared at his picture for the past five minutes. I bet he knows he is really hot, and has a very large ego. I had to find something to make him seem less enticing. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

**JakeFisher:** Cool.

I was really starting to hate that word.

**Isabella:** Um yeah.

Oh my god. I had forgotten about Edward. He would defiantly get suspicious. As fast as my hand would allow, I clicked out of the conversation, and saw the box still blinking furiously.

**EdwardCullen:** How are you? Are you a vampire?

That question was starting to become way overused. I sat there stunned. I couldn't lie, but at the same time, Edward would be furious if he knew that I had this. I had no choice but to lie.

**Isabella:** No, I am not a vampire. I would like to be one though.

**EdwardCullen:** Oh. You're the obsessive kind that comes looking for us in hopes we will bite you.

I hadn't prepared myself for this. I never really had seen the bad side of Edward. Truly the bad side. I needed more time to prepare for this. As of right now, I needed to get away; take a long hot shower. That would do a world of difference. I decided it would be easier to talk to Jake a little bit longer. Buy me some time.

**JakeFisher:** So, um things are getting awkward now. Haha.

Yeah, I mean it usually does get awkward when you're mesmerized by another incredibly hot vampire. But I loved Edward. There was no way this would come between us. This was just lust.

**Isabella:** Yeah, hah… So, you're a vegetarian vampire?

That had to be a safe choice for a topic, right?

**JakeFisher:** Vegetarian?

**Isabella:** You don't … 'bite' humans.

**JakeFisher:** Oh, yeah, vegetarian. Haven't heard that one in a while! I don't bite humans. You're safe for now! You know any vampires?

Eh, heh heh…

**Isabella:** Um, yeah, you could say that.

**JakeFisher:** How could you say that?

**Isabella:** I am dating one.

**JakeFisher:** Oh.

**Isabella:** Yes.

**JakeFisher:** So you're taken. Damn. And I was starting to like you ( ;

I went tense. This was not turning good. Not good at all.

**Isabella:** Aw. That's cute, I'm sure you have a mate though, or something?

I minimized the conversation switching back to Edward's.

**Isabella:** Well yeah, I think I know this guy that lives in my town, and his 'family', I am pretty sure that he is one. But, I am not sure.

**EdwardCullen:** I wouldn't just go up and ask him, and he probably doesn't want you prying into his life.

That was rude. Maybe I was just paranoid. Maybe I was in fault. Afterall, I was lying, karma was going to come back and get me.

**Isabella:** Well, I would kind of like to be one.

This was sure to make him mad. But I had to keep to my story.

I minimized, clicking on Jake's box not totally ready for a yelling from Edward Cullen.

**JakeFisher:** Well, Haley and Austin, are my family, they are awesome. I live with them. They are mates. I haven't found anyone, yet.

**Isabella:** Oh that is really cool. I bet they are really fun to be with.

**JakeFisher:** Yeah, they are. But, I know quite a few vampires. Some family that don't live with us currently are the Cullen's. They move around a lot like us.

Uh-oh. This was trouble. If they knew the Cullen's that meant that Edward talked to Jake probably. Not, not good.

**Isabella:** Oh, I've never heard of them.

**JakeFisher:** I didn't really think you would. They aren't exactly famous!

What did I say to that? Minimizing the box once again, I clicked on Edward's box.

**EdwardCullen:** You shouldn't want to become a vampire. We are monsters, we prey on you. You should stay the hell away from us.

What was horrible was I could totally picture him saying this completely calm. He didn't have a fit, he was calm, and that made it even worse.

**Isabella:** I don't agree.

That would tick him off even more, but oh well, it was kind of interesting.

**EdwardCullen:** Fine, don't, but stay the hell away from the guy.

**Isabella:** You see, I am not that type of a person; I will probably end up confronting him soon.

It was kind of enthralling, doing this to Edward. It made me smile.

Suddenly a noise came from downstairs.

Shit.

-

-

eh. hope that wasn't too bad. well, im sleepy, so im going to bed! niiight.

if i don't update before christmas, happy holidays everyone.

have any questions? just ask! hehe. and i have a poll up, so go check that outt. au revoir. && you should review. makes mehhh happy. (: if you hate it, let me know why (i'll see if i can fixx that), if you love it, let me know. tell me if i need to fix anything. there are likely grammar mistakes&&such.


End file.
